


Golden

by jennandblitz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drabble, Fluff, Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/pseuds/jennandblitz
Summary: Sirius is enthralled by the golden man at the opening night of his exhibition and he has no choice but to go over and start a conversation...





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YumeNouveau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeNouveau/gifts).



> this is just a quick wee drabble inspired by YumeNouveau's beautiful artwork for her collaboration contest! The art below is Yume's, and in no way, mine! Check her tumblr out [here!](https://yumenouveau.tumblr.com/post/185069084882/seeing-as-my-favorite-thing-to-do-is-collaborate)  
> Thank you to Jencala for the wonderful beta.

 

Sirius Black swirls the dregs of his champagne around in the glass, sharp grey eyes flickering across the crowds. Opening night is going to plan, everyone who is anyone seems pleased, tottering from canvas to canvas to discuss the merits of the use of blue in this portrait, or the way the landscape seemed alive in this post-modern beauty. Sirius is more intrigued by the man in the golden waistcoat, with beautiful golden hair, currently leaning against one wall, though.

Running a hand through his hair—artfully windswept, thank you—Sirius crosses the room and puts on his best smile. It isn’t that he’s not interested in how everything is being received tonight, just that this man had utterly captivated him and nearly made him trip over every other word in his speech earlier when they had locked eyes.

“Having a good night?” Sirius asks, slipping his hand into his pocket as he sidles up next to the man. This close he’s even more gorgeous, golden hair, golden eyes, golden waistcoat, stunningly _golden_. That wry smile on his lips, the arcing scar down the line of his jawbone, the way his eyebrow lifts slightly in hidden surprise, only makes his presence even more arresting.

“Mhmm,” the man replies, seemingly unfazed by the way Sirius had barrelled into the conversation. “Some really beautiful pieces of work here.” The way he says it, his gaze not leaving Sirius’ face, makes Sirius think, somehow, that he isn’t talking about the art. The way his eyes flicker down to the open collar of Sirius’ shirt, where his bowtie lays unfastened around his neck, makes him _sure_ of it.

“Oh yeah? Happen to have a favourite already?” Sirius retorts, happy to delve into the mind of this man, wondering what treasures he might emerge with.

“Oh yes. Particularly fond of the one in that corner—” he gestures with a nod of his head but Sirius already knows which one he’s talking about— “ _Entwined,_ I think it’s called? The use of light and colour really is something else. The… passion between the pair is immediately recognisable.”

Sirius had debated exhibiting the painting the man is talking about. Two bodies, two men, twinned together in broad brushstrokes, frenzied almost, as if they were separate at first, real live, thriving beings, then became one with the canvas. But the memories of making it are too sweet to give up. His mind readily supplements the bodies in the canvas to his and this golden man’s and his blood rushes hot at the thought.

“Do you know the artist?” Sirius hides a smile by draining the last of his champagne and passing the empty glass off to a passing waiter. This might be his favourite game to play.

The man’s eyes are dancing with mirth as he smiles at Sirius. “Don’t think I’ve had the pleasure, no.”

Sirius leans one hand on the wall beside the man’s head. His golden eyes track the movement and Sirius has a wild, vivid image of the man kissing the exposed sliver of his wrist. Sirius smiles and leans in a little closer. “I’m sure I could introduce you.”

The man holds his gaze for a moment—a heated, sizzling, breath-taking moment—before he bursts out laughing. “Good _God_ , Sirius, that was an _awful_ line.”

“Oh piss off, Rem.” Sirius hides a laugh in his shoulder and slides his hand from the wall into Remus’ golden hair. “You brought up the painting, you _know_ how it flusters me.”

“You painted it.” Remus’ eyebrow quirks upwards but he’s openly grinning now.

“You and I painted it,” Sirius retorts, trying not to unearth the memories of he and Remus _entwined_ together with paint and canvas. “You _know_ what it does to me.”

Remus smiles like a cat who’s got the cream. “You were very suave for a minute there. Had my heart racing.”

“Then you bring up the sex painting.” Sirius crosses his arms but Remus pushes himself from the wall, hips first, shoulders peeling away last, and wraps an arm around his waist. Sirius leans into him and smiles indulgently. “Are you that desperate to go home?”

Remus’ fingers tangle through Sirius’ loose black hair and bring him in for a kiss. It would be sweet, if it weren’t for the way Remus’ other hand snakes down between them and brushes the pad of his thumb over Sirius’ crotch. “Yes. I am.”

Sirius bites back a gasp and nips at Remus’ bottom lip. “Okay, let’s go.” He can deal with the fall-out of leaving his own opening night early if it means next exhibit he can show _Entwined II._


End file.
